Recently, as a dental prosthesis (such as cover crown, tooth crown, crown and post crown), ceramics such as zirconia is used as an alternative to metal from aesthetic and safety aspects.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a zirconia sintered body having an excellent translucency. Translucent yttria containing the zirconia sintered body disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is made of zirconia containing higher than 4 mol %, and 7 mol % or less of yttria, in which particle diameter of the sintered body is 2.0 μm or less, relative density is 99.5% or more, and total light transmittance for visible light having 600 nm of wavelength is 40% or more at 1 mm of thickness.